


Marinette's Song

by LycoRogue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Lbscexchange, Lbscexchange2020, Lukanette, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer exchange story, Valentine's Day Gift, WITCHES AU, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: Whenever Luka creates music it affects people. He can't handle having to hide his music anymore, and so he goes to theTom & Sabine Charms and Potionsshop for some help. Can Marinette's witchcraft allow Luka to finally share his music with the world?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 46
Kudos: 83
Collections: Lovebugs and Snake Charmers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I wanted to anchor Marinette’s magic in Wiccan as opposed to “Hollywood witchcraft”, but I’m Christian. I tried to do my research, but I also know I’m taking a lot of creative liberties. If you notice any glaring misrepresentation of Wiccan, please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt I went with instantly spoke to me the moment I read it. Sadly, it also meant I did a LOT of research (probably far more than I needed to do) so this thing became a bit of a beast in and of itself, which is why I'm technically posting a day late. Well, that, and the fact that I posted to Tumblr instead of here last night.... Whoops.
> 
> The thing that killed me was that, when I generically commented on how massive this story was getting, it was ChromeMist, of all people, to be the first to encourage me to keep going. Presumably not realizing I was writing this for her. XD So... you can totally blame Chrome's prompt and encouragement for this.
> 
> Also, this is the first challenge/collection I've posted a story in... so I hope I did it right. *bites nails *

It was a melancholy day. The sky was dim with clouds waiting to burst open, but the energy of a storm still lingered hours away. As Luka let his mind drift along the Seine, he didn't notice his voice drifted along with it. Not until it was too late.

The sobbing alerted him to the sorrowful melody he had been humming. With a gasp, he silenced himself, and all thoughts vanished from his mind aside from one: the echoing ring of the word no.

Luka vaguely recalled seeing in his peripheral a woman walking beside The Liberty just a moment before. Sprinting to the starboard of his mother's ship, he saw the woman still there on the sidewalk, mere meters from his home. She was slumped onto her knees, and hiding her face as her tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Not again," Luka whispered to himself in mournful scolding. He jogged to the gangplank, and across to the sidewalk lining the Parisian river. Slowing his pace to a trot, he ventured closer to the sniffling woman.

"Hey." Luka's voice was soft and gravelly, as if his own throat fought against the sound escaping.

The woman flinched, and folded further onto herself, nearly resting her forehead against the concrete. The sobbing weakened to a meek whimper and a few more sniffles. Luka knelt before her, and held out a handkerchief he started keeping in his back pocket.

"It's okay, miss. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Slowly, the woman began to uncurl, looking through her bangs to glance up at Luka with large eyes, shining with tears and violently red from the sudden crying attack. With a shaky hand, the woman accepted Luka's handkerchief, mouthed 'thank you' to him, and started to clean herself up.

Luka cautiously wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, and helped her rock into a seated position. He then kicked out his own legs to sit beside her. "Anything you wish to talk about? If there isn't that's fine. I'm here either way." Luka had lost hours of his life like this, offering to help people through the emotions he evoked. He felt it was only right, though, after forcing people to experience them in the first place. This was his responsibility, and he'd take it on every time.

The woman shook her head and mewed out one last whimper of sadness. Her face now dry, and the puffiness around her eyes already going down, she handed Luka back his handkerchief. "No, sorry. I- I don't know what happened. I just felt this sadness well up in my chest all of a sudden, and I-" She let out a shaky breath; heavy and loud. "I don't know where that even came from."

Luka gently bit his lip before shifting beside the woman. He looked out over the river, his mother's ship blocking part of his view. "Sometimes that just happens. Sorry you had to experience it."

Sometimes it truly did just happen. Sometimes Luka didn't strike an already exposed nerve so much as project his own feelings onto another. This poor woman was merely caught in the cross-hairs.

He started humming a plucky tune. A goofy one. One that he remembered learning when he was young. One that made him think of sunshine and clear skies and laughter. Soon enough, the woman began laughing. It was a sweet sound of embarrassment and stress slowly stripping away. The moment she started smiling again, Luka stopped humming.

"Sorry for being a bother," the woman said as she pushed herself back up onto her feet. She held out her hand to help Luka up. He accepted. "I honestly feel worlds better now than I did even ten minutes ago. I guess I had a lot more built up than I thought I did, and I just really needed a good cry. I should have had better timing, but there you have it."

"It's no bother at all. I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"You're a sweet kid. Never lose that compassion." The woman gave Luka's arm a gentle squeeze. Shaking her head, as if trying to ignore the questions that must have been building up inside, she scooped her purse off the sidewalk, and continued on her way.

With a heavy sigh, Luka tucked the handkerchief back in his pocket, and returned to The Liberty. As he crossed onto the deck, he spotted his sister leaning on the gunwale.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Juleka intoned.

Luka ran his fingers through his shaggy two-toned hair, and broke eye contact. "I took care of it though."

"You need to be more careful with your music. There's a reason Mom built us a sound booth."

"Mom only built that for us because we asked for it. She doesn't care if I use my power. Just adds to the 'Chaos of the Cosmos'."

"Still," Juleka caught her brother's wrist and gave it a gentle tug to garner his attention. "We did ask her to build it for a reason. I know you. I know you can't stop the music from playing in your head, but you can at least resist succumbing to it where others can hear you."

"I know. I slipped up. It was just," Luka scanned the gray sky and dulled reflection of the water's surface, "so sad up here."

"So you stayed up here?"

Luka quirked an eyebrow at Juleka: his goth-punk sister who hid half her face behind draping bangs.

"Just because _I_ would enjoy it doesn't mean I don't realize that it bums other people out," Juleka mumbled, "Either way, if you were getting depressed you should have come inside. Played it out of your system inside the booth."

"I didn't even realize I was humming."

"You can't keep doing this, Luka. People are going to figure it out."

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do? Hide my voice? Hide my talent? Like you?"

Juleka stepped away from him as if he burnt her.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just-" He gingerly closed the newly formed gap between them, and brushed her bangs out of her face. "You were so good at the bass, and I miss your voice. I hate that you barely speak above a whisper now."

"It is what it is." Juleka shrugged, batted Luka's hand away, and patted her bangs back in place across her left eye.

Luka studied his sister for a second or two, then rolled his shoulders back as he stretched himself as tall as he could. "It doesn't have to be. Not for me, at least." His face hardened with determination, and he sprinted for the stairs below deck.

"Luka?"

He didn't respond to her as he vanished to the living quarters. It was only a few paces from the steps to the room Luka shared with Juleka – an arrangement he really needed to talk to their mom about now that the siblings were both teenagers – and another couple of steps to get to the side of his bed. He pulled open the underbed storage, and opened up the little treasure chest inside. It was simply a cheap little wooden mock-chest his mom had gotten him from a hobby store on his tenth birthday, but it seemed appropriate for someone who lived on a ship and was basically raised to let chaos rule. Juleka still teased him on occasion for keeping the chest for so long, but it did the job of holding important items for him, so why bother replacing it?

The chest did seem a touch pathetic in that moment, though, with only a few Euros inside. The rest of his supposed treasure consisted of guitar picks, a piece of quartz he randomly found in a park when he was about twelve, and a concert ticket stub for the rock legend Jagged Stone. Luka snatched the money out of his treasure chest, snapped the lid back closed, and then stood up, kicking his drawer shut in one fluid movement.

Marching back towards the steps, and ignoring Juleka's voice slowly raising in volume as she called out for him, Luka quickly counted his savings. It wasn't much at all. He really needed to pick up more shifts with the food delivery service he started working at. For now, though, he hoped it was enough.

"Luka, are you okay?" It was probably the most articulated Luka heard Juleka speak in years. He must have really freaked her out.

"I'm going to figure out how to control this power. If I succeed, I'll be sure to let you know. Maybe then you can sing for Rose. I know she'd love to hear it." Luka pulled his sister in for a quick hug, and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. He then shoved his money in his front pocket, and sprinted off the ship.

"Seriously?" Juleka mumbled behind him before rolling her eyes. She stayed on The Liberty, though, and watched as her brother raced through Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't need to show up in the opening chapter of a Lukanette story, right? Luka is going to be a touch out of character here because I took his music away. Sorry about that. I hope I can still keep the main essence of our boy for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka regretted leaving his bike behind about four blocks into his run. He only managed to spur himself forward with the promise of two things: finding a way to dampen his power, and the prospect of seeing Marinette. She was one of Juleka's friends and classmates. A sweet girl that always treated his sister with kindness and appreciation. It kept Luka quite some time to officially meet her, due to the awkwardness even two years age difference caused when one was young. Once he did though?

His fingers twitched as if he were playing strings on his guitar. He concentrated on his breathing, pushing himself to run faster; fast enough that he had no spare breath to hum, no matter how many notes sang in his head whenever he thought of Marinette.

_Focus on a solution instead,_ he reminded himself. _Any way to suppress this curse has to be priority._

It kept him nearly ten minutes, but soon the Place des Vosges came into view. Shortly after, the little charm shop at the end of the encasing terrace houses peeked out from behind the park fence. _Tom & Sabine's Charms and Potions_ was probably the greatest magical establishment in all of Paris. The greatest one Luka knew of, anyway. It was pure luck that it happened to also be owned and run by Marinette's parents.

Either that, or perhaps Fate?

He skidded to a stop in front of the store's door, bracing himself against his knees as he took in a few panting breathes. Slowly raising his head, he looked through the glass storefront, and his lungs stilled. Leaning on the check-out counter as she doodled was Marinette, oblivious of Luka watching her from just outside her family's store.

She leaned heavily on her left arm, propping her head up as her right hand scribbled in a fury across the paper before her. The rest of the store was still. Even Marinette herself was like a statue, her eyes already so heavy lidded Luka barely noticed her blinking. Her hand, though, never paused as it danced across its canvas.

Luka no longer knew if his heart was pounding from his run, or from watching Marinette. His throat still burned, but his breathing evened out; mostly because it was hard to re-catch it. Notes buzzed loudly in his mind, frantically scrambling into the perfect formation to play out the aura that shone from Marinette. His fingers again twitched on their own as they bent to the guitar chords best fitting the melody singing inside him.

He needed to hear it; to make sure it truly was Marinette's music serenading him. Despite the fire smoldering behind his Adam's Apple, Luka softly hummed his Ballad of Marinette. It wasn't quite right, but the proper base was there. It was plucky, a little clumsy, but somehow moved gracefully, as if the clumsy bits were on purpose. It was strong, with powerful notes hummed loudly, but also held meek movements that were soft and sweet. It was simple enough to hum, but would be so much better once the true complexity could be played on his guitar.

Luka desperately wanted Marinette to hear it; to know how he saw her, and what he thought of her.

Behind him, a couple of kids squealed with delight as they sprinted down the sidewalk towards the park. There was the quickened pounding of their little feet, the high-pitched chime of their tiny laughs, and then the loud screech of tires skidding to a stop.

Luka whipped to his left. A car was partially in the intersection separating the little charms store and the park, barely stopped a meter from the four children who were carelessly still laughing as they played tag in the street. They didn't seem to even notice the car, despite the driver's window now down so she could shout at their obliviousness. The children ignored her, too drunk on the joy Luka poured into the world with his song.

Burning from guilt, Luka stumbled his way into the store, ringing the single bell that hung above the entrance.

"Luka?" Marinette was already on her feet, racing towards one of the store's side windows. "Is everything okay out there? I heard the car-"

"The kids are fine." He wasn't sure if he was informing Marinette or reminding himself.

She pressed a hand to her heart, heaving out a sigh with closed eyes. "That's good to- Luka? Are _you_ okay?" She jogged to his side, and rested a hand on his chest. Her eyebrows knitted together as her eyes scanned him. "You're shaking, and you look pale. The car didn't almost hit you, did it?"

"No, I-" His fingers twitched once more, so he calmed them by wrapping them around Marinette's hand. A soft blush stained her cheeks, and the world became alright again. "I'm better now that I've had a chance to talk to you," he cooed.

Marinette whipped her hand away and took a step back, her blush deepening as she broke eye contact. A hint of a smile teased at her lips, and her arm jerked towards her ear so she could play with her crimson studded earring.

Luka didn't bother fighting against the smile stretching across his own face. He kept his distance though, not wanting to rattle her any further.

Marinette cleared her throat, and shook her head to help clear that too. "Good. I'm glad you're okay. Is- Was that why you came here? To, uh, to talk to me?"

Luka's smile vanished. "Actually, no. Well, maybe yes? I was looking for something that would negate hereditary magic, and I hoped you might be able to help."

"Hereditary magic?" Marinette's eyes grew wider each time she frantically blinked at him. "You have hereditary magic?"

Luka nodded.

"Juleka too?"

Nod.

"Your mom? Or was it inherited from your dad's side? Oh!" Marinette slammed both hands into her mouth to shut herself up. Slowly lowering her hands back down so her lips were just barely visible, she softly spoke. "S-sorry. I know you two don't really talk about him. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject, I just-"

Luka held up a hand to stop her apologizing. "It's alright. I know you need to know so you can better find a solution for me. It's alright. I'm not offended. Truth is, we're not entirely sure who we inherited it from. My mom seems to know a lot about it, but doesn't have our power. So we're not sure if it came from our dad, or if it just skipped a generation. Maybe both parents had really thin bloodlines, but combined it was enough for a power resurgence?"

"Like a non-dominant gene activating? Yeah, I can see that being possible. Come in, let's figure this out." Marinette started walking towards the back of the little shop and wove for him to follow. She laced around the check-out counter and snaked towards the back room. Luka stopped at the register, assuming she had to fetch something and then return.

While he waited, he took in the doodle Marinette was so fixated on a few minutes before. It was a cocktail dress design: thin straps, squared neckline, and close-fitted bodice that then flared at the hips. The design also had sleeve fingerless-gloves that attached at the middle fingers, and matching thigh-high stockings. Also included were designs for round-toe heels and a headband with flowers and a ribbon bow down the one side. Luka admired the skill Marinette had in design, and pictured her wearing the outfit. Maybe on a date.

Realizing Luka wasn't behind her, Marinette jogged back, and grabbed his hand to tug him behind the counter. Her hand never left his as she led him through the dark curtain separating the back room from the rest of the store.

And the whole time, Luka's heart belted out Marinette's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Marinette actually showed up in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Luka nearly forgot why he was at the charm shop. As long as Marinette held his hand, there was nothing wrong with him. No women sobbing because he hummed a sad song. No children too gleeful to notice traffic. No classmates hurling notebooks at each other when he drummed out an impatient tune on his desk. No need to hide.

He hoped Marinette could truly figure out where his power came from, because he wanted to lay bare and known before her. He wanted to be as open with her as he was with his mom and sister. He wanted her to know his secrets. He wanted to always feel as at peace as he did while she held his hand and lead him to the back rooms of her parents' shop.

When they passed through the first set of dark curtains, Luka was greeted with another one a couple meters in front of him, leading deeper into the back storage and office of the shop. To his left was a small alcove warmly lit with a string of lights running up the wall and outlining the ceiling. Nestled in the alcove was a small, circular table draped in a navy cloth with a galaxy design printed across it. Three black padded collapsible chairs circled the table. In the front corner, to the left of the table, was a small, corked ceramic bottle atop a simple metal stand. In the opposite corner, to the right of the table, sat an intricate bamboo stand filled with plain tan canvas drawers.

Marinette pulled out one of the two chairs on the side nearest the metal stand, and motioned for Luka to sit down. She then wrapped around the table, and opened three different drawers on the bamboo stand. Carefully riffling through the drawers, she placed four large white candles, four fist-sized crystals, and a pile of small stones on the table. Once she emptied out all she needed, Marinette rested her hand on a black polished-marble box on the top shelf of the bamboo stand. It had three moons carved into the lid: one waxing, one waning, and a full moon between them. After a minute of meditation, Marinette left the Tarot box on the stand, opting instead to simply sit opposite Luka as she set up the candles, crystals, and stones.

"Don't you need to be out front watching the shop?" Luka asked, thumbing past his shoulder. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You brought money with you?" Marinette didn't bother looking up from her work arranging the table. Luka scooped the few bills out of his front pocket, and held them out to Marinette. "Good. Then you're not my friend visiting, you're a customer, and this is part of the services we provide. Besides, I can hear the bell from here, and if I get too engrossed, Tikki can alert me. Right, Tikki?"

A strawberry poison-dart frog poked her head out from under Marinette's jacket collar. Despite the vast variety of colors the species came in, Tikki was the perfect example of why this subset of poison frogs were named after strawberries. She was that rich red head to foot, and little black spots – like strawberry seeds – speckled her body. Luka wasn't sure if it was because she was a witch's familiar, or simply because of her adjusted diet to keep her toxins low, but Tikki was also nearly twice the size she should be: even with her legs tucked under her, she was roughly the length of Marinette's thumb.

The little frog nuzzled Marinette's cheek in acknowledgment of her responsibility, and her owner gently pet her head with a single finger. Tikki then let out a happy little chirp similar to a cricket's, and climbed out of the jacket and on to Marinette's shoulder; watching the curtained entrance, and listening for new customers coming in.

"See? All good." Marinette flashed Luka a smile, then got back to work in setting the table. She lined the candles at the cardinal points, and marked the mid-points with the purple quartz crystals. Finally, she carefully laid the stones out in a single layer before her so she could see each one easily. Hovering her hands over the table, she scanned it quick to make sure it was properly set. Satisfied, she clapped her hands together. "Now, Luka, do you know the nature of your hereditary magic?" She lit the four white candles and whispered a little prayer while waiting his response.

Luka watched her, entranced by the subtle movement of her lips and the warm glow the match flame cast against her fingers.

_Focus_! he scolded himself. Ignoring the warmth pooling in his cheeks and forehead, Luka cleared his throat.

"My, uh, my music-" Luka played with the thick ring on his index finger, his eyes focused on the dark gray band rotating around his digit. "When I play, sing, hum, or even whistle a tune, it-" He wasn't sure how to explain it. "It _affects_ people. Juleka's too."

"You sing?" Marinette's voice was airy, wistful, then it snapped with surprise. "Wait, _Juleka_ sings? For real?" She then smacked her cheeks to help her refocus. "I mean, what do you mean the music affects people? Affect them how?"

The whiplash of emotions from Marinette – from dreamy to curious and back to professional – helped ease Luka. Stifling a chuckle, he rested his forearms against his thighs, his fingers twitching against his knees.

"When I create happy music, people around me become joyful, no matter how stressed or sad they once were. When I'm more aggressive, those that hear it get angry, even if nothing irritated them. Melancholy music depresses others, even if they were just laughing. Lullabies put people to sleep, regardless of how alert they were. That sort of thing."

Marinette hummed to herself as she scanned through her layer of polished stones; her hand hovering just above them. She plucked three out of the collection and held them out to Luka. "Here, hold onto these as I ask you a few questions."

Luka held out his hand, and Marinette gently pressed each stone against his palm one at a time.

First was a mossy-green stone with brown splotches on it. "This is serpentine. It helps discover hidden mysteries. It also opens up powers of observation and instinct. With this we can better narrow down where your hereditary magic comes from." She then pressed a purple stone with lighter purple veins running through it against his palm. "This is amethyst. It will help with your intuition, as well as potentially balance out your power. It also assists with communicating with a higher wisdom to help sort this out." Last was a stone so polished and limited in imperfections that it resembled ice. "This is clear quartz. It will amplify your energy while also bringing clarity and awareness. With these three stones we should be able to find you a solution."

Luka's body tingled with each stone, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the energy they brought, or the fact that Marinette's fingertips brushed against his skin each time. The notes for Marinette's song pinged in his head again. The skin contact made the notes clearer than ever before, and Luka struggled to resist humming them for Marinette.

He looked down at the quartz in particular, comparing it to the much more imperfect and nearly opaque-white crystal he had stashed in his treasure chest. Marinette's song buzzed louder in his head as he wondered if the crystal he had cherished the past four years had somehow come from Marinette's family shop. Maybe she had practiced with it when she was younger, and had lost it. Maybe it was his first connection to Marinette without either knowing about it. All of those years, and perhaps they had always been tied together somehow.

"Luka?"

"Hmm?" Marinette's song had grown so loud, Luka didn't even realize she had been trying to get his attention. With a slight blush, he deflated in his chair, shrinking into himself.

"You okay? You kind of drifted off when I handed you the stones. If this is too much for you-"

"No. No, I'm fine. Thank you, Marinette. I really need to figure this out though, if you don't mind."

She nodded and reached her hands out, her fingers curling to beckon for Luka's. He complied, stretching his hands out to meet hers over the center of the table. Grabbing his empty hand, Marinette closed it over the one holding the stones. She then covered his enclosed hands with her own.

Luka smiled when he noticed that Marinette's hand couldn't fully stretch across his much larger ones. She seemed so tiny in that moment, but he always knew her as fierce. Suddenly, the poison-dart frog familiar seemed very fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fit Tikki in this somehow, especially after I Googled "red animals" and stumbled upon [an awesome picture of a strawberry poison-dart frog](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/5d/25/695d252efaa65c8fc728c93a84dca8da.jpg). The thing looks like it's wearing Ladybug's costume, it was too perfect to not use as Marinette's familiar. Thing is, I really had to size up Tikki because [these frogs are TIIIIINY](https://www.tripadvisor.com/LocationPhotoDirectLink-g304172-d3873707-i223367604-Red_Frog_Beach-Isla_Bastimentos_Bocas_del_Toro_Province.html#223367604).
> 
> As for the stone meanings in this chapter, I got that information mostly from the website [Grove and Grotto](https://www.groveandgrotto.com/blogs/articles/gemstones-and-their-meanings).


	4. Chapter 4

"Luka?" Marinette's soothing voice snapped him alert. "Do you feel an energy surge whenever your power manifests?"

"No." He did feel his skin slowly warm under Marinette's touch, though. And it crept up his arms. Once more his fingers twitched as if they were plucking guitar strings.

"Does the effect happen every time you hum?"

"Yes, even if I don't mean for it to." He remembered the woman by The Liberty, and those kids crossing the street earlier. He hoped they were alright.

"Does the effect happen every time you whistle?"

"Only if I'm whistling a tune, if I just whistle to catch someone's attention it doesn't seem to do anything."

Marinette nodded as she noted the distinction. "Does the effect happen every time you sing?"

"Yes."

"Does the effect happen every time you play an instrument?"

"Yes."

"Does it matter which instrument you play?"

"I assume so? I've only tried out a small variety of instruments. Mostly my guitar, bongos once or twice, Juleka's bass, my mom's keyboard a few times, and I think a harmonica once when I was little. It happened every time so far, though. Even drumming my pencil against my desk at school affects those around me."

"You play guitar?" Marinette's voice was dreamy again. Luka wasn't sure if she was asking him as a friend, or as part of the inquiry into his power.

"Mmhmm," he replied a bit coyly. "If we can figure out how to dampen my power, I'd love to play it for you sometime."

For a fraction of a second, Marinette's hands tightened around Luka's, and a rosy blush raced across her cheeks.

"I'd thove lat- Love that!" She bolted up in her seat. "I'd love to hear you play guitar."

Luka couldn't keep in his small chuckle, which only made Marinette's blush deepen.

"We need to figure out your power first though," Marinette continued. Clearing her throat and rolling her shoulders – which caused Tikki to spread out in order to cling onto her perch until it settled again – Marinette was once more all business. "Luka, do you wish joy or harm to those around you while you are creating your music?"

Luka's face fell at the abrupt seriousness between them again. "I- Well, when I accidentally make people sad or angry I do purposefully sing something happy to try to cheer them up again. I don't mean to make others upset, though."

"Do you wish others will feel the way you do when you play, sing, whistle, or hum?"

"I guess I might. I'm not very good with words, so I do hope to have others understand how I feel and what I mean though song. I don't ever intend for them to get angry or sad, though, just to know that I am."

"You communicate better through song?"

"Yes. Very much so. I experience the world through song for the most part."

"Meaning?"

"I dunno. I feel emotions through the songs playing in my head, and certain people make me think of certain music."

"Certain people?"

"Like you." He said it before he knew what was spilling out of his mouth. Didn't matter. He wanted her to know. Plus, the way her lips were currently puckered in surprise was too adorable for him to regret admitting it to her.

"Wow," she breathed, and Luka wanted so much to kiss her.

"Does that bother you? That I hear a song when I think of you? I mean, I can't really help it. It's been playing ever since I met you."

"It's been- wow, I mean, no! No it doesn't bother me. Why should it bother me? You can't help it. Right?"

"I really, truly can't, but I also kind of don't mind."

Marinette swallowed hard, and let out a long, shaky breath. Her fingers twitched, tickling the tops of Luka's hands. Shaking her head to refocus, she took a deep breath to center herself, then looked up at Luka with professional seriousness again.

"Keep your hands together." Marinette pressed Luka's hands together to emphasize her instruction, and then slid her own off them. Balling her hands up just above the table, Marinette rubbed her thumbs and forefingers together as if they were cricket legs. Her eyes bore into Luka's, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hold contact or break away.

Slowly, cautiously, sheepishly, Marinette raised her hands up to Luka's face. "Keep your hands closed," she repeated, and when he nodded she cupped his face in her hands. She pulled his head closer to her, and examined his eyes intently. Her face grew scarlet, and Luka's body burned, but they stayed in their intimate stare down.

A minute passed. Maybe two. Tikki's chirp finally broke the two teens apart.

"Tikki? Is there a customer?" The little frog shook her head, and nodded towards Luka. "Oh! Right. Sorry." Marinette didn't even look up at him as she untwined his fingers. One by one, she plucked the stones off his palm, studied them by the candle light, and pressed them to her heart; eyes closed.

"Well?" Luka's hands were still cupped over the table, wondering what the next move would be; wanting Marinette's hands either around his or against his face again.

Marinette gently pressed on his fingertips, coaxing his hands back towards the table. She then pulled away before Luka could catch her in his grip; not that he would, despite wanting to desperately. They watched each other for a moment, as if waiting for a cue from the other, before Marinette stood and rummaged through another canvas drawer.

Sweeping the stones from the center of the table to the edge, Marinette replaced them with a carpenter nail, a stick about as long as her hand, a generic rough and light-gray stone, and a white birthday candle on a tiny stand there. Finally, she pulled out something wrapped in a white cotton cloth. As she unwrapped it, Luka realized it was a small, glass, elevated dish, like a flat sake cup. Adding the cup to the collection, Marinette scooped up the birthday candle, and lit it using one of the four larger candles. After returning the birthday candle to the table, she walked past Luka's left in order to fetch the ceramic bottle from the metal stand. Uncorking it, she slowly poured water into the glass cup, leaning over Luka's shoulder, and causing his heart to quicken. It didn't take long for Marinette to fill the cup, and with the smooth and flowing motion of a ballerina, she recorked the bottle, pivoted on her toes, and placed the container back on its stand.

Returning to her seat, Marinette gestured toward the items on the table with a wide sweeping motion of both hands. "Focus on all five. Ask the Guiding Spirits to advise you, then choose the item that speaks to you the most."

Luka studied Marinette for a moment, instead of the objects. The glow of the string lights and candles bounced off her dark hair, and lit up her blue eyes in such an intoxicating way. The candle light flickering across her skin was like moonlight reflecting off the Seine. Even her hands were soft and fluid, like the sweetest song he ever heard.

"Luka?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll need to focus on the objects for it to work." Even in the dim of the alcove, Marinette's cheeks visibly pinked as she pointed to the five items she laid out for Luka.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Luka refocused. He wasn't there to spend time with Marinette, he was there to figure out how to control his power. His eyes kept drifting to the cup, but something about it felt off to him. "Am I allowed to touch the objects without officially selecting them?"

"Yes. You can briefly pick them up one at a time, and inspect them to see how they resonate with you. Do not hold two at a time, otherwise you might not know which one is calling."

Careful not to spill any of the water, Luka raised the cup to his nose and sniffed at it. Something felt so familiar, but he also was sure it was best to not drink any of the liquid.

"This isn't tap water, correct?"

"It's from the Seine. We refresh our supply once a month."

Luka nodded, then brushed the surface with the pad of his finger and watched the slow rippling before placing the cup back on the table. Marinette then focused on the remaining ripples as Luka picked up the stone.

It truly was a simple, basic chunk of rock. It was a little smaller than a bottle of nail polish, and had rough, sharp, uneven edges. Luka almost dismissed it right away, but then he noticed that the stone wasn't gray at all. Near the light of the candles, it was closer to a dark ivory, and the edges, while uneven in size and angle, were all fairly straight in a very satisfying way. One of the larger sides sloped in layers, as if steps were cut into it. Some of the stone was whiter than the others, and those spots were almost beautiful. Luka even liked the rough texture of the stone as he rolled it between his fingers.

He nearly told Marinette that the stone was his choice when he spotted the slender twig again. Placing the stone back on the table, he gingerly lifted the stick. It was from a chestnut tree; possibly one from the Place des Vosges. Little chestnut buds still clung to the branch, leaving intriguing bumps that Luka knew he had to delicately pet. The twig twisted - giving a small plateau for each chestnut bud - but still managed to stay relatively straight. The lumps the budding nuts left behind were beautiful in their imperfections, and Luka gently ran his hands across them. The bark was smooth, but had white speckling, like Marinette's freckles across her nose. It captured him, and wouldn't let go. The organized chaos of the stick reminded Luka of his mother, and the shy budding of the chestnuts made him think of Juleka. The sparkled bark played Marinette's song in his head once more, and the overall weight of the twig felt right in his hand.

"This one." He held the twig of chestnut out to Marinette. "This is my choice."

Marinette glanced back at the stone Luka had inspected, then at the cup of water, and finally up at him.

"Of course you're Wood." Marinette chuckled as if she told herself a joke.

"Sorry?"

"No. Nothing. Sorry. Forget about it." Marinette picked up the birthday candle and blew it out. She then poured the small sake cup of water into a basin she had tucked under the table. Drying the cup off real quick, she rewrapped it in the cloth, and placed the five elemental items back into their drawer on the bamboo stand. She also returned the pile of polished stones to their drawer, leaving only the candles and quartz in their circle along the edge of the table.

"Do you mind if I vanish in the back for a moment? I think I might have a solution for you." Marinette rested a hand on Luka's shoulder as she pointed past the second set of dark curtains, and all he wanted to do was sing. Instead, he nodded and waved her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot of research between figuring out how Marinette would determine Luka's power, his home element, what trees grow in the Place des Vosges, what stone is most common in Paris, etc. I hope all that research turned into an authentic-sounding read as opposed to an info-dump...
> 
> Again, I'm using creative liberty here, but if you notice a massive misrepresentation of any Wiccan practices, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

She was gone for only a few minutes, but Luka felt feverish the whole time. He was anxious about her potentially finding him a way to subdue his power, and whether or not he truly wanted it. He also missed her terribly already, and struggled to keep her song trapped in his mind.

"Back." Marinette pushed through the curtain with a flourish before making her way back to her seat at the head of the circular table. "I hope this works." She sat down and placed a small wooden charm on the center of the table. It was a snake, wrapped around itself like a pendent, with a coil of its tail leaving a loop for string or a chain to slide through. Its head contently rested on its back at the bottom of the circle the rest of its body knotted into.

Luka gestured to pick up the charm, and Marinette nodded approval. The charm was about the size of a ten Euro cent coin. The snake's coils themselves were about as thick as a phone charger cable. The back half of the pendent was flat, sanded wood, but the front was rounded and finely detailed. Each scale was etched onto the charm, and a surprisingly expressive face was carved onto the head. The snake's eyes seemed welcoming, and soothed Luka as he looked into them. Even the faint scent of rose coming from the wood calmed him.

"Luka," Marinette cut in, "I believe you're descended from Sirens. That's why your family feels comfortable near the water, why you think in terms of music, why songs constantly play in your head, and – most importantly – why your music profoundly effects the mood of others."

"Sirens? Juleka and I are Sirens?"

"Well, you yourselves aren't Sirens, but you have their blood, and – ugh, excuse the pun, but – watered down versions of their power."

It made sense. All of it felt true as Marinette said it.

"But." Marinette dragged out the word as she tapped on the charm in Luka's hand. "This little guy here should help you with the powers bit." She held out her hand, and Luka gave her the wooden snake charm.

"It's lovely. Did you make that charm, Marinette?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh no. No. I'm not this good at woodworking. There's a local craftsman we get our talismans from, and then we imbue whatever spell we need the charm to possess. Here." Marinette handed Luka a long spool of black hemp cord. Then she picked the course stone back out of the bamboo stand, and handed that to him as well. "While I work on the charm, I need you to work on the string. Wrap it tightly around the limestone while picturing your power fading inside you; unable to reach anyone else."

Luka nodded and began to do what he was told. Marinette pulled a needle-fine chisel from her pocket, and leaned close to the table. Muttering to herself, she flipped the snake charm to the smoothed back, and started to carve into the head. It only kept a few seconds, with her surface area so small, and then she held the tip of the chisel in the flame of the Northern candle beside her. With the tip hot, she again took to her carving, now slightly charring the wood around the etching. A few more seconds, and she pulled the chisel away, resting her left hand on the charm and muttering a couple more words.

Abruptly, she stood, and held the wooden charm at the very height of the Northern candle flame, just barely kissing the back of the charm with the heat of the fire. She then walked to the Eastern candle and did the same. She slid between Luka and the other collapsible chair as she again baptized the charm with the flame of the Southern candle.

Luka stopped his winding as he watched Marinette, so when she finished with the Southern candle she quickly tapped him in the shoulder, and pointed to the limestone in his hand. With a little start, he went back to winding the string around the rock, picturing himself playing his guitar on the deck of The Liberty without worrying about others within earshot. He was performing with Juleka in front of their friends. He was humming while making his deliveries around town. He was playing Marinette's song for her as she sat on the foot of his bed. It was all possible. Marinette was going to make it possible, because she was such an amazing girl.

Marinette finished her ritual by kissing the back of the snake charm with the flames of the Western candle, and sat back in her spot. She held out her hand for Luka to pass her the bound rock, and he complied, hoping he wrapped it tight enough and enough times.

"Luka Couffaine." Marinette spoke as if she were presenting him with a metal: stern and distant, but still warm and encouraging. "Your animal guide is that of the Snake. They move quietly among others while exuding a magnetic energy that draws people to them. Snakes are well mannered, dignified, and charming. Snakes can weigh people up quickly and decisively, with a natural psychic ability that lends itself well to your power. Most importantly, Snakes never give in when there is a battle for something they believe in, and their incredible compassion makes them ready to help others. This is why I chose the snake charm for you." She held it up, pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

She then held up the wrapped limestone on her left palm. "I also thought that perhaps you are an Earth Snake, and maybe you are, in part. Earth Snakes are serene, enjoy down-to-earth conversation, and are rarely roused to anger. Because of this, I had you twine this string around the limestone as a way of binding the protection of Earth into it."

Marinette gently placed the stone on the table, making sure none of Luka's winding undid. She then rolled the snake charm onto her right palm, holding it out for Luka to see. "Instead, it is clear that you are a Wood Snake. For you, things must be in balance; in _harmony_. You care deeply for those in your life, but you still remain a bit of a loner. You possess kindness and compassion unlike any other Snakes influenced by the other elements. You are also far less egotistical than other Snakes may be. Despite the chaos you live in, Wood Snakes appreciate stability in their lives, in their family, in their friendship, and in their love. You have a firm foundation on which you can build a great life. This is why your charm is made of juniper wood. Juniper is an evergreen bush that thrives year-round; allowing you to equally thrive throughout the full year. Juniper is also a symbol of protection and purification; allowing your true talent to shine through without the influence of your Siren heritage."

With a single finger, Marinette flipped the snake charm over. The back of it was blackened by the flames Marinette passed it through, but it still seemed sturdy; the natural flowery scent of the juniper stronger now. Tapping by the head of the snake, Marinette showed off her carving. It was a straight line running the length of the snake's head. Up by the neck, there was a smaller line, angled down and to the right at a forty-five-degree angle. By the nose, another small line – equal in length to the upper one – slanted up and to the left at a forty-five-degree angle. The symbol itself looked like a slanted Z reflected in a mirror.

"This is the Eihwaz Rune. It symbolizes the yew tree, for further protection from your home element. It is also a magical protector and facilitator. Its job is to absorb the magic your music spills out, and traps it for you." Sitting back in her chair, Marinette placed a pair of scissors on the table, then began unwinding the string wrapped around the limestone. Once she had a strand about as wide as her chest – a few more lengths of string still bound around the rock – she laced the string through the looped body of the snake charm.

She then stood up, stone in hand and string stretched out before her. Walking around to Luka, she stood behind his chair. "Keep facing forward," she instructed, "and imagine your music only moving people because of how good it is." She lowered her arms on either side of Luka's head, so the string stretched in front of him as well. She leaned close to his ear, measuring the twine against his neck. "Picture playing for your friends. Hold that image in your mind."

Marinette's breath on his ear made Luka only imagine her: a concert for one; the only one he painfully wanted to play for. Her song was now as clear as a recording, and his whole body softly vibrated in yearning. This magic charm will work. He will be able to play for her. She will hear exactly what he does whenever he's around her.

A few more coils of string were unwound from the rock before Marinette held it out for Luka. "Cut the string here, as close to the stone as you can." He did as he was told, holding the loose end of the string so it wouldn't fall. Marinette then placed the stone on the table, collected the scissors from Luka, and accepted his end of the string. Again she walked the table, singing the ends of the string with fire from all four cardinal candles. Her task completed, she carefully tied the twine into an intricate knot to hold the charm in the center of the string.

Looping back behind Luka, Marinette draped the necklace across his neck. She nestled the charm within the notch between his collar bones, then held it in place with a light touch of her hand. Her fingers rested against Luka's hot skin, and he wanted them to stay there. With his eyes closed, he placed his hand on top of hers, and the world stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Marinette present Luka's binding charm to him much like she were presenting the Miraculous, especially since I kept him as a snake. Which is actually fantastic, because Snake fits him so well, based on their descriptor on the site [Witches Lore](https://witcheslore.com/astrology/chinese-astrology/the-snake/372/).
> 
> Also, just a quick FYI: when Marinette was pulling out the symbols of the elements last chapter, I know I didn't include air. I went based on the different Snake elements listed on Witches Lore, and it only had Earth, Water, Fire, Metal, and Wood.
> 
> I also the [Learning Religions](https://www.learnreligions.com/what-is-magical-binding-2561870) website to learn about bindings. For learning about the Elder Futhark runes, I used [The Rune Site](http://www.therunesite.com/elder-futhark-rune-meanings/). Between those two sites, I discovered that the best type of wood that could be used for runes would be nut-bearing trees, so after researching THAT I decided that juniper was the best option, and used info from [Tree Symbolism](http://treesymbolism.com/juniper-tree-symbolism-meaning.html).
> 
> Finally, Luka's choker is stylized off of [this necklace I found on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00ABFOEGK?pf_rd_p=ab873d20-a0ca-439b-ac45-cd78f07a84d8&pf_rd_r=XFX0CYEJH1XV4MXR8PY5). You can see my quick doctoring of it [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63463852@N04/49530920557/in/dateposted-public/).


	6. Chapter 6

All Luka could sense was the warmth of Marinette's skin against his, her soft breath against the back of his neck, and the chords playing in his head. He pictured her leaning in to kiss his cheek, and felt his face burn with a blush.

Marinette hovered, frozen in place by the simple action of Luka placing his hand over hers; holding it against his collarbone. The fingers on her other hand briefly brushed against the back of his neck - sending tingles down Luka's spine – as she tightened her grip on the twine. Her breath slowed until Luka could barely feel it anymore.

The moment was lost when Tikki again chirped at her owner. Marinette slid her hand out from under Luka's, and instead rested hers on top, silently instructing him to hold the snake charm in place. She then gently tugged again at the string, making sure it was taught but not too snug before tying it in place.

"Does- does this work for you? It's not too tight, is it?"

"It's perfect, Marinette. Thank you." He turned to her, and caught her again playing with one of her earrings.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to figure out if it works." She returned to the Northern candle, said a small prayer, and then blew it out. She did the same for the other three candles. She then packed them and the crystals away. Nervously fidgeting with her fingernails, Marinette held out a hand for Luka. "Ready to try out the binding charm?"

He took her hand, and let her pull him out of his chair. "As ready as I can be, I guess. What do you want me to do?"

She led him back out into the store proper, then to a small door along the back wall. Opening it, she pulled Luka into a small foyer with a large, elegant stairwell: the store entrance to the Dupain-Cheng apartment they had attached to the back of their shop.

"Okay." Marinette still had Luka's hand in hers as she faced him, but she didn't seem to remember that. "Can you sing or hum something for me? Anything. Any emotion- oh! But, please, don't make me scared. I hate being scared."

He knew instantly what song he wanted to hum for her, but he had to be certain the charm worked first. He didn't want his power to somehow influence Marinette, and taint her song. Luka then thought of the gray sky and how melancholy he was only an hour before, and debated humming as he did on The Liberty. He couldn't chance the charm not working, and him depressing Marinette, though. She only deserved happiness. So he tried to make her laugh.

He started humming a playful tune, some notes low, others forced him to hum in falsetto. He concentrated on not moving as he hummed, hoping to look as serious as possible in order to try to take out as many extra influencing components as possible.

Marinette laughed. She snorted back her chuckle, but still leaned against him to hold herself upright.

The charm hadn't worked.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Marinette massaged her mouth to try to get back to a straight face. "Your voice was lovely, it really was. It's just- you looked so goofy! You were just so serious when you hit those high notes, and-" She laughed again.

"That's not it. It's my power. I don't think-"

"No!" She stomped a foot and dropped Luka's hand so she could use both to push him towards the stairs. "No, you just threw me is all. The charm works. It's _got to!_ Here. Go up a few stairs so I can't see you, then try again, okay?"

Luka climbed up six steps, and Marinette leaned with her back against the banister. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her giggles, then waved for him to try again. He started humming the same song, and she instantly snorted back another chuckle.

"No, not that one! I can only picture you looking silly. This doesn't count. Try again. Try again."

He thought a moment, and then hummed a new song. It was nostalgic, with tones of 1950s jukebox crooning. He pictured Marinette in a pink poodle skirt with large white dots and her hair in a wavy high ponytail; his own blue and teal hair slicked back and off his forehead. His white t-shirt tucked into tight pants and his leather jacket draped around Marinette's shoulders.

She didn't react. She didn't move. She simply hummed satisfaction before clapping.

"Perfect! Didn't feel anything!" She spun around, bouncing in place as she reached up to rest her hands on top of Luka's along the banister. "I mean, your voice is good, but I didn't feel anything special- anything _extra_ I mean. I think this worked, I really do! Oh! We need to test it out with an instrument. Give me a minute." She shifted away from the stairs, and caught the charm shop out of the corner of her eye. "Oops, could you also watch the front of the store for me? If anyone comes in could you please let them know we'll be right with them?"

Luka nodded, and Marinette tucked Tikki into a pocket inside her jacket so the poor frog wouldn't have to cling onto Marinette's shoulder. She then sprinted to the foot of the stairs and bolted up to the top floor, pausing only briefly as she passed Luka so she could place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. A few minutes later she came back down, taking the steps two at a time. Lumbering behind her was her father, a gentle giant of a man.

"Okay," she grabbed Luka's hand and tugged him towards the blue double doors that made up the household's front doors; separate from the store. "Papa said he'll cover the rest of my shift. Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Trying out the charm with instruments involved, silly." The two teens jogged a few blocks down the road to a music shop. Stopping for a couple of seconds at the entrance to catch their bearings, Marinette spotted the guitars and pulled him towards them. Picking up the first acoustic she came across, she passed it over to Luka.

He stared around the store. There weren't too many patrons, but there was still a salesman with a mother-son duo looking at a drum kit. Luka's grip tightened around the neck of the guitar, but then he looked over at Marinette. She was smiling so sweetly, itching to hear him play. She mouthed 'it's okay' to him, then tapped her own throat roughly where his new choker lay.

Taking a slow inhale, he just as slowly released it, then strummed the guitar. He hoped the charm truly worked, otherwise he would really need to apologize to the mother and salesman. Playing eight quick notes to set up the melody, he rapidly plucked the strings in a very perky, Mariachi-paced beat. His fingers flew faster and faster, imagining a frantic dance, a massive fiesta, chaos in party form. He had told Marinette that he didn't purposefully project emotions onto people, but this time he wanted to push his hereditary magic as hard as he could, to make sure the charm truly did work.

The ten-year-old boy sat behind a set of drums, just banging aimlessly on them with sticks; completely off beat from Luka. So Luka stepped closer to the drums, his fingers starting to sting as he raced them up and down the neck of the guitar. The mother turned, as did the salesman. The boy tried to play faster to try to match Luka. The guitar's notes hurricaned off the instrument. Faster. Wilder. Luka pictured how his mom might have played in her youth, and let the chaos of her music bleed through him.

Eventually the boy stopped trying to play with Luka, a pout on his face when he realized he couldn't keep up. The mother gawked, and the salesmen quirked an eyebrow; intrigued. Luka finished his song, and Marinette wildly applauded with a few hoots and whistles. The salesman and the mother joined in, with more controlled claps.

"You've got quite the talent, son," the salesman said. "Interested in that guitar?"

Luka simply looked down at the instrument in his hand. He did it. He played a guitar with as much maniac energy as he could muster, and everyone stayed calm as they listened. With tears tracing down his cheeks, Luka wrapped Marinette into a tight hug.

"It works! It really works!" He sobbed as he laughed, unsure what to do with his emotions now that he was free.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I'm so glad. You are an amazing musician, Luka. I can't wait to hear what other music you create."

Luka scooped her up by her waist, holding her high over his head as he swung her around in a tight circle. "You are so amazing, Marinette. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I have no clue how to thank you. Oh, wait." He put her down and rummaged through his pocket, pulling his few Euros out. "I forgot to pay."

"Uh, speaking of paying?" the salesmen ventured.

Marinette flashed red in embarrassment as she took the guitar from Luka and put it back on the display. "Sorry. No. We're good. Sorry again for interrupting." She then grabbed Luka's wrist and pulled him back out of the store.

"Marinette, here." Luka held out his money once more, but Marinette only plucked a two-Euro coin out of his pile. Luka gawked at her, then down at his still mostly-full hand, and then back at her. "Two Euro? That's it? For everything? No. I have to properly pay you. How much is the session and choker really?" He flipped through the bills and counted the coins he had. A little over twenty-six Euros left; that had to be at least a good chunk.

"Consider it a friend's discount. That, and maybe the price of admission to hear you play." She winked and gave a little giggle that made Luka's heart soar.

"I truly appreciate that, Marinette, but that's still not nearly enough." He then perked up as a plan came to mind, "But I think I can make up the difference. Come on." He took her hand and started running back to the Seine.

"Where are we going?"

"It's my turn to take the lead. Follow me, okay?"

"Of course." Marinette rotated her hand so she had a better grip within his, and squeezed tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka can FINALLY start acting more like himself now that Marinette gifted him his music.
> 
> Also, I 100% pictured [these guys playing "Gerudo Valley" from _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0PnCzKH6js) when I wrote Luka playing in the music store.


	7. Chapter 7

The two jogged back to The Liberty. Their laughter scared away the gloominess of the day, instead igniting the encroaching storm. Energy sparked between them like lightning, and balled up inside Luka's legs, pushing him forward.

"Luka?" Juleka was still above deck when her brother returned with Marinette in tow. "Marinette? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Juleka." Marinette huffed with a smile, trying to catch her breath. "I'm not entirely sure. Luka just wanted me to follow him here."

The two girls talked a bit more, inquiring what Luka's surprise was, but he ignored them, sprinting to the sound booth his mother built below deck. He stopped just long enough to grab the neck of his guitar before sprinting back up the stairs.

"Luka, your guitar?" Juleka bolted up from the crate her and Marinette were sitting on. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Jules, watch this!" Luka again frantically strummed the guitar strings. He shifted from a manic and plucky song to a depressing one in a minor chord. Then he shifted again to a few aggressive chords as he headbanged along with the beat. He shifted again to an ethereal-sounding melody.

Juleka tried to peel the guitar from him, but he danced away from her, spinning out of her reach as he continued to play. She chased him up and down the bow of The Liberty, begging him to stop, and asking if he had lost his mind.

"Juleka!" Marinette's hand caught her arm; freezing her. "Juleka, it's okay! Look! His music isn't affecting me. It's lovely - even with the abrupt and sometimes abrasive style changes - but it's just music to me."

"It's just-" Juleka brushed her bangs off her face to properly study Marinette. It was true. Luka had switched over to a slow lullaby, and yet Marinette was on her feet, fully awake. "How?"

Luka stopped and tapped his new choker. "Marinette figured it out. We're descended from Sirens. She gave me this charm to absorb the magic so I can just play or hum or whistle or sing! You can too, Jules, if you want."

Juleka whipped back towards Marinette, who simply nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me." Marinette shifted to look at Luka instead. "You are going to have to cleanse the choker every month. It's null magic, so you need to hang it in an east/west facing window, or exposed to open air normally touched by moonlight whenever there's a new moon. If you forget then the magic may not work as well, or even at all, until the next new moon you remember to cleanse and recharge it."

"New moon. Got it."

"I can't believe this. You did it? You actually figured it out?" Juleka ping-ponged between Luka and Marinette.

"Do you want me to make you one too?" Marinette asked.

"Uh." Juleka blinked a few times, trying to register the significance of the question. She walked over to Luka, and slowly brushed her fingers against his new charm. When she looked quizzically at Luka, he nodded reassurance. "Can mine be a kitty-unicorn?"

The other two laughed, and Marinette wrapped her arms around Juleka's shoulders. "I don't recall ever hearing of a kittycorn Animal Guide, but I could look into it. I mean, I know that both cats and unicorns separately could be Guides, so I don't see why there can't be some combo of the two." Marinette uncurled from Juleka and quickly calculated. "Let's see, for you, there's the cat traits of protective, aloof, independent, and strong. Also, cats tend to tie into the supernatural, which you seem to enjoy. As for unicorns, let me think. Of course they symbolize innocence, but also good will, gentleness, those pure of mind, and freedom. And well-" She gestured to The Liberty. "So, yeah. I'll have to research and meditate on it, but I might be able to make a kittycorn work."

"Really?" Juleka again stole a glance at her brother, who gave her a supportive smile. "Thank you. Thank you, Marinette. I need to let Rose know." Juleka gave a soft hint of a smile as her eyes lit up. She leaned in to quickly brush a kiss on Marinette's cheek, and then jogged below deck to fetch her phone.

"That's really sweet of you, Marinette." Luka sidled next to her as they both watched Juleka disappear down the stairs. "And clever too, figuring out how to combine components like that."

Marinette's shoulders rose to try to hide her faint blush. "It's nothing. It's what I do, and she's a friend."

"What did I say, Marinette? Amazing."

Her blush deepened, and she played with her earring. "It really- I'm not- Amazing? Really?"

"Completely. Come here." He held out his hand, which she readily accepted. He then walked her to the front-most part of the bow. Clearing off the large case his mother's keyboard was packed in, Luka motioned for Marinette to take a seat. "There was something else I wanted you to hear, now that you properly can. Is that alright?"

"Mmhmm. What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I heard a song when I think of certain people, such as you?"

Marinette fidgeted, and fought against her smile. "Yeah."

"Well, I'd like to play it for you, if you'd like."

"R-real-really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yes. Yes, please. I'd love to hear it."

Luka sat down beside her, and picked at a few soft notes. Then a few louder, braver ones. Single notes turned into complex chords as the music danced off the strings. There was a subtle grace, and while the song itself seemed simple at first, when Marinette watched Luka's fingers, the true complexity showcased. The melody was joyful, but also a little lonely and sad. For Luka, it still wasn't quite right. It wasn't precisely Marinette, but it was as close to the music in his head as he could create at that moment.

The more he played, the more entranced Marinette got, but that had nothing to do with his power. She was hypnotized by the movement of his fingers, and the serene sound of the melody. She leaned back, her eyes closed, as she absorbed every note. Each one sounding so familiar to her. So accurate.

Soothed by the sound of her own aura, Marinette tilted to her left, and rested her head on Luka's shoulder. He glanced down at her, leaned his head against hers, and continued playing. He played Marinette's song to her, then he played the one that reminded him of his mom, and one of Juleka. He played the song he heard whenever he thought of a father he didn't have anymore. He played her his hopes and dreams. He played her music until the storm finally rolled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride! This story kept me about 2 weeks or so to write and edit, and it's also kind of why my attempt at the Love Square Fluff Week has been a bit... lacking. I just loved this concept so much that I poured my heart into it. I also think I might have used up all of my Fluffiness in this story. LOL
> 
> For those who are curious, this is the prompt I was working off of:  
>  ** _Supernatural AU! And not the show SPN. Luka is descended from sirens. His music tends to put people under a spell (not the throw yourself to death kind though), so he goes to his favorite charm shop from the cute witch that makes charms to dampen the affect when he plays. Pre-relationship so while Luka is still calm and cool, you can tell he's still stupidly love sick._**
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. You're all amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
